


Everything is not as it Seems

by DoctorDonna24



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Ceil appears in flashbacks, M/M, Only mentions of Sebeciel, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDonna24/pseuds/DoctorDonna24
Summary: “Thanks for the scythe Light-o, and don't worry I'll make sure to cause plenty of chaos with it.” Light simply glared up at Ryuk trying to stand up, but ultimately failing as the poison has worked its way through most of his body. Ryuk simply gave one final chuckle before drifting away, leaving Light lying there in the alleyway.Or the fic where Light isn't exactly human and some upstart shinigami made of with his scythe, and if B stopped yelling Lights sure he could get it back. Well that is until he's accused of being Kira. Which he most certainly is not, he has enough on his plate as it it, and wow the great L Lawliet is hot and has no definition of boundaries. So right now Light is really wishing he agreed to meet B in the fae realm like he suggested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just something I had rolling around in my head for a while and finally decided to do something about it. I do plan on continuing this, so if someone wants to be my beta that would be a huge help because my grammar is horrible. Anyway I hope you like it.

The light of the alleyway was dim, a single lamp flickered. Shining a light on the rats scurrying about the trash. Graffiti stained the walls, and the stench of putrid trash riddled the air. Footsteps could be heard from far off. They grew closer and closer, with them a man’s breath could be heard. His breathing coming out in frantic gasps, Light Yagami stumbled into the alleyway his eyes flickering about up, down, across. Taking in the alleyway and looking for an escape route or a place to hide. Which one he did not know, Light moved to hide when his entire body stuttered. He swore he heard their laughter, but a quick check revealed the alleyway to be empty except for the rats. He looked around as the alley quickly became a place of safety and rest when the soft chattering of a high pitched voice that spoke of madness and suffering cut through the air. Light startled and then went still, purple lightning sparked along his skin while violet flames flickered into being in his eyes.

“Come on the _wittle baby reaper_ couldn’t have gotten _faaarrr_.” Three shinigami stalk into the alleyway, one had it’s jaw dripping with blood. The lamp flickered on and for a second the madness which plagued their eye’s was visible, and it was gone. It didn't seem possible but in that moment Light became an statue, not even breathing. Trying his hardest to stay hidden.

“My dearest little reaper you don’t seriously believe you have a chance. Now why don't you come out, and we can have an nice little chat after all we only want that darling little _s_ _cythe_ of yours.” The shinigami’s voice changed on the last part greed for the scythe became all too apparent.

And thus the so-called gods of death waited, but the alleyway was quiet. Screech of frustration rent through the air.

“What are you waiting for little reaper, for someone to come and save you. Well I’d just hate to burst your bubble but they don’t give out favors like that for _rogues_ like yourself.” The shinigami shared a glance and with the others, and then without a single warning they tore the alleyway apart.

The trash was ripped to pieces, the walls tore apart, and the rats were shredded without a single thought. Throughout it all the lamp stayed intact, flickering on and off. Showing off the scene as if it were a rave party gone wrong.

One shinigami made it’s way to a part of the alley that already seem torn to pieces. It's eyes narrowed, and seemed to peer straight through the walls. It reached out, an euphoric screech rent through the air. The two shinigami turned both knowing what that meant, practically salivating with greed. It reached out into the alley claws seemingly growing sharper in lamps light when- **zzzt**. A hand with lightning zipping across and under the skin reached out of the darkness of the alley, let the lighting dance onto the shinigami's jaw, and squeezed. It let out a horrific scream as the hand yanked it’s jaw towards the ground, and the lightning seared a path across the shinigami’s jaw. The smell of burning flesh, if what the shinigami had could even be considered that, quickly became apparent in the alleyway. It just went deeper and farther down burning a path into every part of the shinigami's being. The faux god of death only had a second to glance down before the hand let go of it, and Light Yagami sprang from the rubble. He let go of the shinigami's jaw, planted a foot on the ground, curled his hand into a fist, and lunged towards the shinigami's temple. The lightning that danced across his hand disappeared and was replaced with a violet sheen. The moment that his hand slammed into the shinigami's temple the sheen quivered, then came back stronger than ever, and the shinigami's skull shattered.

The remaining so-called gods of death stood stock still taking in the sight of their dead comrade, and of it’s killer who stood quivering his hand covered in the dust of his hunter. Yet when Light looked up his eyes were not those of a killer, who always stayed calm and in control no matter what. These were the eyes of a rabid animal hunted and scared, ready to do anything, and at its most dangerous. For when one becomes completely and utterly desperate one becomes willing to do anything.

“You..you killed...you killed one of the few people that could put up with me. Oh my dear **_reaper_** I so hope you're planning on giving up that scythe of yours, because it's the only reason you’re not an eviscerated puddle on the ground.” A hysterical cackle escaped the shinigami as it and the other when stepped towards Light, madness glinted off every inch of their being.

Light startled at the shinigami's words, glancing up and hint of the desperation that clouded his mind evaporated leaving only a steely determination behind. He stepped forward the lightning and sheen of violet crackling against each other as if battling for dominance before settling down into an unsteady truce. He stepped forward going into a fighting stance before speaking with complete and utter confidence.

“ Bring it on.”

The shinigami's roared and sprang at him. Each attacking from a different side. Their claws stretched out both aiming for Light’s vulnerable sides. Light rolled forward the violet sheen going to where he was most vulnerable. When he got to his feet the lightning raced to his shoulder as he turned around and body slammed the shinigami. It's chest crackled and burned as it fell down screaming in pain. Light gave a grin as he recovered his balance ready to finish the job. He lunged forward and raised his hand, as a ball of lightning came sparking to life. His hand slammed into the shinigami who gave out a scream then went still. It’s body evaporating into dust, Light slowly stood up a wild look in his eyes. He went to turn around when his steps faltered and his eyes widened in pain as the grinning shinigami raked his claws down his back. The violet sheen ran down his back and combined with the lightning which forced it’s claws off Light’s back. He turned around blood dripping down his back. Disbelief colored his gaze.

“ You did not just do that.” Light stated flatly. He stepped towards the shinigami holding back a grimace as pain flashed in his back.

“Aw was the _wittle baby reapers_ feelings hurt. I'm sure you’d feel much better if you gave me your scythe.”

Light’s eyes narrowed into slits, he nearly stepped forward before remembering his back and remained where he was. He gave the shinigami a smirk before raising his hand and in it was, a quill!?

“Wha..what is...is that a quill!? Is the oh-so great Light Yagami one of the few rogue reapers still alive is going to defeat me with a quill!” The shinigami was was slightly hunched over unable to stop a stream of giggles escaping him. Light looked at the faux god of death and let a small smile escape him as his eyes went slightly wistful for a second remembering peaceful times of the past before he focused on the present. The wistful look disappeared in seconds and was replaced with a mask of confidence and indifference.

“You know,” Light began his eyes flaring an even brighter violet as an outline of an object appeared above the hand that did not hold the quill. “If I'm such a famous rouge-” “I never said you were famous just that you are one of the few to survive this long, without the support of your oh so precious _group_.” The shinigami had gotten over his fit of giggles and was back to glaring at Light. He took as step forward ready to end this once and for all when Light spoke once more the violet outline becoming even more obvious.

“Famous or not the fact remains that I have survived for a very long time, and you should know that while my scythe may not seem very impressive my broth-mentor,” Light paused for a second mentally hitting himself for his slip. He quickly gathered his composure and continued. “My mentor had made sure I can use it to it’s full extent.”

With that said Light twisted his wrist and a book fell out of the outline landing open on his palm it was old with a dark violet cover and gold accents, the inside filled with names. He stepped forward and the world seemed to darken and narrow around him flames and lightning flickered, and his eyes glowed violet.

The shinigami took a step back and swallowed nervously before greed overtook him once more.

“So that's your scythe, such a precious thing, I look forward to taking it.”

Light smirked his eye shining with confidence and glowing a violent violet. “You can try, but you will fail.”

And with that the shinigami lunged towards Light it's claws outstretched and fangs gleaming. Light dove out of the way rolling so he was behind the shinigami as it overshot the target and crashed into the wall. Light grinned at the sight and before the shinigami had a chance to move he pinned him to the ground.  
“You know,” he spoke almost conversationally, “I don't think I've ever had something try to steal my scythe before and it really pisses me off, but I suppose it's not your fault after all your entire species is flawed.” Light gave a little sigh at that,” I would take my time killing you like the good little heartless rouge I am, but I'm tired and that's more of my mentors style then mine.” Light bit his lip looking a bit nervous before a steely determination entered his eyes.

“I am sorry, and I promise I'll make it quick.”

“You're sorry!? You'll make it quick!? You really expect me to believe a rouge like yourself is even capable of feeling something like regre-hng!” The shinigami let out one last gasp before falling down dead.

Light slowly moved off him before slumping down against the wall of the alley and looked around him. Trash and dead rats were scattered everywhere, and three dead shinigamis lay on the ground slowly turning to dust. His eyes flickered with an unknown emotion before falling shut, his head hit the wall, and he hugged his scythe to his chest, drawing his knees up as well.

“Well that was exhausting.” Light slowly let out a breath knowing he had to get going that the dead shinigami would attract others, but couldn't be bothered to move his legs. A small crunch could be heard, but Light dismissed it as a rat. Far to tired from killing three shinigamis and taking out his scythe to properly take note of his surroundings. He shifted slightly and winced as the wall aggravated the claw marks on his back.

“Note to self,” Light muttered slowly getting up. “Next time you hear strange noises in the middle of the night bring _backuuppp_.”

Light broke off gasping for breath as a black and white shinigami came at him out of nowhere grasping him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. He just barely managed to get a good grip on his scythe. The shinigami chuckled adjusting his grip on Lights throat. Bringing his other hand up to Light's chest, and it’s claws dripped with an liquid that screamed of a dark intent.

“If I had known that reapers were so much weaker after taking out their scythe I would have done this sooner.” He squeezed Light’s throat tighter and look of joy crossed his face when Light gasped for breath.

“Screw...y-you...b-b-as-stard.” Light managed to get out as the shinigami continued to choke him.

“Aw Light-o nicknames already I'm touched, but if you're going call my something call me Ryuk after all it is my **name**.” Ryuk’s voice dropped at that as if he wanted Light to remember his, wanted him to remember that he was the one doing this to the proud reaper.

“Now be a good rogue and give me that scythe of yours.” Light’s eyes flickered violet desperately trying to find a shred of power that he had so foolishly used up.

“G-g-go...t-to...hell.” Ryuk gave a grin at that statement I was so hoping you'd say that before taking his free hand and the claws that dripped with a malicious fluid gouged into his chest scoring three deep lines, sawing through muscles and tendons. It took a few seconds, but when the shock wore off Light howled. The pain was so much worse than when the giggling shinigami scratched his back. Ryuk’s claws went much deeper, and it burned as though the very sun had been lanced into his veins. The claws were undoubtedly covered in some kind of poison, yet despite all this Light did not let go off his scythe after all it was his lifeline and who knew what havoc this Ryuk would wreck with it.

“Wow Light-o you sure are stubborn you know that.” Ryuk was grinning while he spoke eyeing the scythe. “But the only thing you're really doing is making this really fun for me.” With that Ryuk tightened his grip on Light’s neck, slammed his head into the wall then gouged out three more lines, opposite of the first slices in Light creating three X’s stacked on top of each other. Light still managed to hold onto his scythe, but his grip was much weaker. Making it so that Ryuk could pry his scythe out of his hands without to much trouble. Ryuk dropped Light in the ground and used his wings to hover above him looking down at Light with a smirk.

“Thanks for the scythe Light-o, and don't worry I'll make sure to cause plenty of chaos with it.” Light simply glared up at Ryuk trying to stand up, but ultimately failing the poison having worked its way through most of his body. Ryuk simply gave one final chuckle before drifting away, leaving Light lying there in the alleyway.

As Light lay there gasping for breath he started to panic realizing that he just let an shinigami make off with his scythe. _**A shinigami made off with his scythe**_. Light tried to get up once more panicking at all the possible outcomes that came of a shinigami having his scythe when he noticed his vision getting dark.

_No no no no, I can't lose conscious now not while he, not while it has my scythe! Get up! You can do this just get up!!_

But the poison combined with the knock to the head and everything else was too much, and so Light slipped into unconsciousness. Lying in an alleyway slowly bleeding out with poison wracking his body as the sun slowly rose over Tokyo, Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, new chapter, more story. I hope you like it.

Beyond Birthday let out a grumble of annoyance as he walked down the back alleyways of Japan. His eyes darting about nervously looking for cameras, or tails. His hands nervously flipping around the knife,  **_his scythe_ ** , in his pocket.

“Where the hell is that kid, he knows that the world thinks I'm dead, and since I've heard word that Lawli is in town I'd really prefer it we made this whole meetup quick cause as much as I miss the kid we'd be a lot safer in the fae dimension.” B continued walking down the alleys muttering along this line of reasoning. His eyes flicking up, down, and around. He suddenly spotted a small shop that was selling strawberry jam, and a grin stretched across his face.

“Finally something good comes out of this god forsaken trip.” Beyond took a step forward excited to get some of that sweet, sweet strawberry jam. The only thing that lit up his life, well besides Light of course. He took another step forward when he heard a crunch from stepping on something, he casually looked down wondering what he stepped in. B raised his foot and his face went pale. Shinigami remains, he had stepped in the remains of a shinigami.

 

Beyond went stock still anger and something darker running through him, as he looked to his left and saw the remains go into an alleyway. An alleyway that looked like it went ten rounds with godzilla. ‘ _ Or a shinigami, _ ’ the rather unhelpful part of his brain added. 

 

“Oh just shut up,” Beyond muttered to himself. ‘ _ Why should I _ ,” the little voice inside his head asked. ‘ _ You and both know it’s possible, and doesn’t that just piss you off the idea that someone besides you killed these pieces of shit. That you didn’t get to tear their flesh into pieces, hear their screams as they realised that you were in charge,  _ **_you_ ** _ were the controlling their fate all along, and they should worship  _ **_you._ ** ”

 

“Well,” B mused softly to himself dreaming of days past when the humans  **feared** him. “As nice as fantasies are we really should get to the bottom of this, after it’s not every day someone manages to kill a reaper.” The voice was silent, which was fine with him as it had a tendency to come and go. He gave a soft sigh as walked towards the alley that the dust seemed to be coming from. It looks like Light and his strawberry jam will have to wait. 

Beyond entered the alley and felt a small prickle of unease crawl up his back. The alleyway was full shinigami remains and it wasn't just the dust, there were pieces of bone littered here and there as well. One of the most basic things you learn when killing a shinigami whether on the job or through an instructor is to burn the remains as they can have  _ interesting  _ effects on the mortal world.

That means that someone probably died killing these things,  _ just great _ . Beyond felt himself die a little on the inside, not only was he missing out on his meet-up with  Light who he  **never** gets to see lately, despite the fact that Light wasn't at the spot in the first place, he was also missing out on the delicious looking strawberry jam. Instead he has to spend his time cleaning up the remains of three shinigamis because some idiot was stupid enough to die killing these things, and if he doesn't clean it up B just knows that everything that happens after will bring L sniffing about. 

“Sometimes I really hate my life.” Beyond eyed the remains with a disgusted look in his eyes. When he saw in a hole in the wall with what appeared to a hand? 

“Oh would you look at that it's the dumbass that was stupid enough to get himself killed.” Beyond looked at the hand for a couple seconds and wondered if he could get away with turning around and heading back for that jam.

“Probably not,” and with that Beyond rounded the corner, and promptly lost all color in his face. Lying on the ground, his breath coming out in shallow, short, gasps, skin a sickly green colors, with six horrible gashes in his chest was Light Yagami. Beyond Birthday felt the ground drop out from underneath him, because Light was on the ground, Light the little boy that he had practically raised was lying still on the ground and  **he wasn't breathing.** The next thing B knew he was on the ground lifting Light’s head so it was resting against his shoulder, and Beyond was ripping apart his jacket in hopes to make some semi-decent bandages. So he’s wrapping Light’s chest and were those claw marks on his back and were the ones on his front  **_poisoned!?_ **  Now Beyonds frantically trying to tie his makeshift bandages tight so he can, so he can get him back to a place with medicine because Light is hurt, and he's,  **_oh thank god he’s breathing_ ** . Beyond has finally finished with the bandages,  **_which took far too long_ ** , now he's carrying Light bridal style, and going into reaper time frantically slowing the world down in hopes that it will buy Light the precious few minutes he needs. Light’s head is lolling against B’s chest, and now all he can think is someone dared to hurt Light. Someone hurt something that is  **HIS** , dead or not they will  **PAY** . He will  **BURN** them to the ground destroy their entire lives and  **LAUGH** the wreckage!

He will rip them  **APART** with his bare hands, feel the blood slick on his hands, take their hearts and  **CRUSH** them,  **TEAR** their throats out, and he will enjoy every second of it! All because they dared to touch what was **HIS** .

Beyond blinks because he's at a portal to the fae dimension,  **_thank god_ ** , a guardian pops up and asks him where he wants to go. Is he blind?! Is he stupid!! Can he not see the child dying in his arms. He knows that Light is not a child has not been one for a while, yet right now all he can see is that tiny five year old who walked up to him.  _ Him  _ one of the best reapers in the business, demanded that he take him as an apprentice and insinuated that if he didn't he was a subpar reaper all in one sentence.

Thankfully the guardian isn't completely  **_brain-dead_ ** , and teleports him to a healers cottage. One that he recognized, more importantly one that has treated Light before. So now Beyond is storming into the front door not even bothering to knock because Light is dying so fix him now.

          Today has been a quiet day in Woody’s honest opinion. Lilia has yet to trip and break something, Jason's been quiet and took his nap with minimal trouble. Most importantly no one has barged in with some crazy emergency, yup today is a quiet day. 

That all goes out the window the moment Beyond Birthday comes crashing in, with a nearly dead Light Yagami in his arm, breaking the door in process. 

Woody is standing up in an instant, B rambling pleas for help and death threats combined. Woody gives an internal sigh doesn't even try to take Light out of B’s arms because he knows that look, he’s experienced that look. Woody quietly takes a step closer and are those gashes  _ poisoned.  _

Of course they are because no one in this goddamned dimension can do things by half.

* * *

 

“Lilia!!” Woody yells out.

“Whadda ya want Woods.” Is the answering yell.

“Get out here we got a poisoned reaper!” 

“What!!” Lilia screeches out in shock dropping the supplies she'd been sorting and runs face first into the Beyond Birthday. For a few seconds all she can do is stare at the hot mess that is Beyond Birthday.

“Beyond, please I can treat him better if you actually  **let go of him** so I can treat him.”

“No! How am I supposed to trust that you won’t poison him.”

“Oh my god. Are you serious Beyond! Not only am I a healer that has treated him before, but he is already poisoned! What am I going poison him twice!”

“You just might.”

“Beyond.” The last statement is flat, and Lilia can see that Mr. Woody is quickly running out of patience. So Lilia does one of the few things she is a natural at, she distracts the shit out of Beyond Birthday.

Right now any smidgen of patience Beyond once had is long gone, and okay maybe he’s being a bit irrational. ‘ _ Woody has treated both you and Light dozens of times before. _ ’ The voice,  **his** voice in  **his** head reminds him. Well maybe the voice has a point and maybe it’s right and the idea is rational. But you know what Beyond Birthday is an irrational mess of a man so he takes the only reasonable action available.

He tells the voice to shut the fuck up, and screw his language it’s  **his** head and  **his** voice so  **he** can do what  **he** wants. Then he looks up and Woody is eyeing Light and himself in a way that suggests he’s about try something that Beyond does  **not** agree with, and then it hits him that this is a bad idea and maybe Lights breathing is getting shallower, but he's sure it's just temporary. Beyond shifts him closer prepares to bolt, and gets hit by a flying teenager knocking Light out of his arms. He only has time to see that Woody has caught Light and is taking him into another room before his arms are full of an incredibly clumsy teenager 

* * *

 

“Oh my god I am sooo sorry Mr. Birthday Sir. That was I toootttaaall accident, definitely did  **not** crash into you on purpose or anything ahahahahaaa....”

Lilia chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. ‘ _ He is totally gonna see through the ruse, I'm gonna die and then Mr. Woodys gonna, and then Lights gonna die because Mr. Birthday knows next to nothing about healing, not to bash Mr. Birthday that is, I'd hate to piss of the crazy serial killer. Wait I'm in my own head I can say whatever I want, but what if he can hear me? Who knows what reapers can do!’ _

Beyond stared at the teenaged satyr who appeared to be having a mental breakdown? Probably? He let out small snicker as Lilia grew even more nervous. B could feel himself calming down, and felt the red dissipate from his vision as he finally got a good look at the home he was in. A soft smile graced his face as he looked around at the building where he had spent most of his time growing up, mainly because he kept getting into stupid accidents, and then Light would get into the exact same accidents making them come back. A rueful grin sneaked its way onto his face as he slowly turned around in a circle continuing to take in the old place. It hadn’t changed much with candles providing the only source of light, the color scheme still consisted of warm browns and greens, couches everywhere, and a giant fireplace. The only part that really changed was the fact that Woody had baby proofed everything, even the ceiling.

“Um..uh..M-mr. Birthday Serial Killer Sir? I-I’d hate to bother you, but, uh, the, ah, the thing is..”

“Did you just call me serial killer sir?” Beyond questioned while giving her an appraising once over. He wasn't entirely sure why she was here when she should obviously be helping Woody  **fix** Light. Well he can at least make sure that she is trustworthy this way. ‘ _ And if she isn't we'll  _ **_tear_ ** _ her to shreds.’  _

Beyond gave a little smirk at  **his** voices input, it was rather apparent that if she didn't do exactly as he asked. Let's just say Woody would still be finding the pieces of her decades later.

“Oh, ah, I did yes I did I'm, ah, really sorry?” Lilia abruptly shut her mouth suddenly becoming aware of her rambling. Beyond stared at her a minute longer then out of nowhere started laughing. 

“Ooohhh God that is good!” B let out a completely unrepentant snicker. ‘ _What the hell is with this satyr, listen if she does prove to be a backstabbing traitor then we'll just maim her. Instead of ya know killing her horribly.’_ Beyond tilted his head thinking it over. 

“Fair enough,” then he turned his head to the little,  _ easily breakable, _ tiny Satyr. 

“Please oh please kid never change, I haven’t laugh like that in ages.” He gave her a wild grin, a grin that said she was safe but one slip up one mistake and she was reaper meat. Then as quickly as it came his grin faded and he stared at her with such a serious expression it gave her chills. 

“You should be made aware that if Light dies or any permanent damage befalls him, I will hold Woody personally responsible.” 

“You’ll hold him responsible, b-but that isn’t fair! Light was already in bad shape when he came here!! The poison had plenty of time work its way through his body, and with the claw marks running the risk of getting infected. There are a number of afflictions that are permanent of which Light could have contracted!!!” By the time she was finished with her rant Lilia’s chest was heaving, her face flushed from fiercely defending her mentor. Beyond stared at her for a couple seconds, watching as she started to fidget. Her hooves rubbing together anxiously. 

Beyond continued to stare at her, his hands started to twitch one of them reaching towards  **his** scythe. One of his hands reached his scythe, as his started to twitch. Small jerks that ended as soon as they began and showed just how thin his patience was.  He moved forward abruptly the hand with  **his** scythe in it reaching towards her, and then stopped just as quickly. Beyond Birthday slowly closed his eyes forcing his breathing to even out, then spoke in a voice as cold and uncaring as ice.

“Little  **_girl_ ** do you have  **_any_ ** idea what I’ve been through.” B’s eyes snapped open at that and a rabid grin stretched across his face. Baring his teeth at her B continued the tirade his voice gaining a hysterical tone. 

“Both myself and Light are rogue reapers that in itself is a death sentence. The reapers in the fold do not actively us hunt because there is no reason to. Two of us against millions of them, we would never stand a chance. Our only saving grace was that Life had taken a liking to us and now they're missing! Why don't you take a second to think of what would happen if those oh-so great reapers had found Light instead of me! Light would be dead that's what!!” Beyond continued to advance on Lilia as he spoke, slightly hunched over, his grip on  **his** scythe continued to tighten. 

“Light Yagami is the only person that has stuck with me throughout it all. I-I can't  _ lose him _ .” Beyond back Lilia up into a wall, he watched with a sense of urgency as she tried to push him out of the way. ‘ _ No! She’s  _ **_not paying attention,_ ** _ she has to understand if lose him I lose everything!!” _  He reached down with one hand and grabbed Lilia’s throat, his other hand slowly bring his scythe up.

“Little  **Lilia** what you need to understand is that if Light dies I don’t care who is responsible. I will make this world  **burn** . After all Light is  **_mine_ ** , and I just  **hate** it when people mess with something that belongs to me.” Beyond let out a sadistic smirk, as he lunged forward crushing Lilia against the wall. The hand with his scythe coming down towards her heart, ready to plunge it in deep, and then yank it out. Beyond could feel himself getting excited, he wanted to watch the light fade from her eyes, see the blood come rushing out. To teach her a lesson about pissing him after, and  **_trying to keep him away_ ** from Light. 

It was so typical of B’s luck to choose that exact moment for the door to open. An albino crashed through the door dragging what looked like a life sized porcelain doll behind him. A doll that had a sniper rifle on it’s back. A doll that had it’s hand grinded into pieces, and was moving!? 

“Lilia, I ran out of plaster and I was going to make some more, but of course Tino decides that he just has to go rock climbing today of all days!” The man paused for a second, only to let out a yelp as the **_living doll_ ** hit him. “Oh come on Tino, you know we need to fix your hand now otherwise you run the risk of the cracks spreading. And-oh heeeyyyy tall, dark, and scary you look angry.”

Beyond dropped Lilia to the ground as he stalked towards the man that dared interrupt his punishment. When he felt a prick in his neck, and watch as the world began to go dark.

Lilia stared down at the reaper that almost killed her, before looking up at the person that inadvertently saved her life.

“It’s good to see you again Gil, and I think I have some plaster in the back but before you go...would mind helping me restrain him? His brother’s with Woody and the stress has had a bit of a negative effect on his mind.” Lilia allowed a soft smile to slip onto her face as without a word both Gil and Tino helped her restrain Beyond Birthday. The only thing she could do now was hope that Woody would be able to heal Light Yagami.

* * *

 

Light groaned as he slowly came his eyes felt like they were cemented shut and he struggled to open them. He moved to sit up, finally managing to open his eyes along the way. He looked up and stared.

      “Why is there a child on my bed?”

The kid puffed out his, and crawled towards Light so he was sitting on Light’s lap.

     “I'm not a kid I'm a prentice healer, and I stand for JUSTICE!!!” At that the kid jumped off Light’s bed and ran to get a toy gun and a cowboy hat. 

       The only thing that Light could really do was stare at him in confusion. 

“Justice, wait are you a soul of one of the kids Woody found in the undergroun-” “Woah hey, let's uh let's not mention that whole thing with the uh kids, and the uh the..” 

    “Dad!!” The small child jumped up grabbing onto Woody kola style. “What is Mr. Light talking about?”

     “Oh nothing you need to worry about Jason just be careful around Light okay you don’t want to reopen any of those gashes do you?”

“Nope!” Jason cheerfully shook his head, and then let out an excited squeal. “OhmygoshItotallyforgotGilbertandTinoarehereIneedtogoitwasnicemeetingyoubye!” James skipped out shouting all the way.

“Uuuhhh...what?”

“Tino smashed his hand again and Gilbert ran out of plaster, so they came in to get some more.” At this Woody paused debating whether or not he should share a certain tidbit. “They also came just in time to stop Beyond from murdering Lilia.” Light who had only been giving half of his attention to Woody jolted to attention.

“What!? Is Lilia okay? What happened to Beyond? Nobody was seriously injured right?” Light’s voice which had started out strong was but a harsh whisper by the end his anxiety reflected in his eyes. Woody gave Light a strained smile.

“Lilia is fine she, Gil, and Tino were able to take care of B, right now he’s restrained in the room next door drugged out of his mind.”

“Well if he’s drugged out of his mind I’d better go wait for him to wake up. You know that he’ll wake up soon, and he’s less likely to throw a fit if I’m there. 

“Beyond is a rogue reaper that has killed thousands, and you call his outbursts fits!?” Light looked up at Woody’s incredulous expression and smirked.   
“Of course I do I am Light Yagami after all the former apprentice of Beyond Birthday, and a fellow rogue reaper myself. Now,” Light swung his legs out of bed holding back a grimace as pain flashed across his back. “Give it to me straight doc, how long do I have left?” Woody took one look at Lights panicked expression and snorted watching as it switched to a smug self-satisfied one.

“You and I both know it’ll take a lot more than that to kill you, but if someone other than B found you I would be telling a different story right now.”

“Yeah, yeah I know all that, what I need to know is how long until I can hunt down the shinigami that had the gall to steal my scythe!” Woody closed his eyes and rubbed his temples looking frustrated, although Light wasn’t sure why I mean it was his scythe that was stolen.

“Okay so I managed to get the poison out of your body, and stitch up the gashes. However they are rather big, so you’ll have some pretty nasty scars.”

“Fine by me” That comment earned Light a look, one that he chose to ignore.   
“I had a feeling, anyway like I said the wounds are big and fairly deep, so you need to take it easy for 2 weeks at least. If don’t want them to reopen, I would suggest longer...however since everyone in this dimension seems to have a personal vendetta against healing properly I won’t say anything.” At this Woody opened his eyes to glare at Light who simply turned his head. It was his fault that his body’s capacity to heal was so slow. Besides he was a genius after all, and stimulating himself physically helped when he was working through something. 

“Anyway you can go sit with Beyond, but you need to take it easy for at least two weeks okay.” Light looked at Woody and nodded with an air of reluctance. That caused Woody to lean down and place his hands firmly yet gently on Light’s shoulders. 

“Kid I’m going to need some verbal confirmation.”

“Okay, okay I will, now getting off me I need to get up.” Woody removed his hands from Light and stood back as he began to walk towards the door. Light could feel his gaze on the back of his head and merely rolled his eyes at Woody’s paranoid tendencies. Light walked out the door and when he closed it let out a soft moan. He allowed himself to slump against the wall and simply leaned there as the pain washed through him. When it was reduced to a manageable level he pushed himself off the wall and started shuffling to Beyond’s room. Even though it was barely a few steps it felt like hell to him. Halfway through his journey Light had to lean against the wall again. When a voice called out to him.

“Hey, you need some help?” Light turned his head and watched as the albino siren, Gilbert right? Jog towards him. “It was Light right?” The siren’s head was tilted a friendly smile graced his face. “You’re trying to get to The Maniacal Birthday’s room right!” He exaggerated B’s name when spoke like some R.L. Stein narrator. “Oh, I’m Gilbert by the way.”

“Listen Gilbert,” so he was right! “I appreciate the help, but I really don’t need it.” Light offered Gilbert a completely fake smile, pushed off the wall, took a step, and collapsed straight into Gil’s arms. 

“Oh way you’re definitely fine.” Gilbert stretched out the fine, and Light knew if he looked up he would see a smirk on that damned sirens face. “How about this, I will help you into Beyond’s room, you get to have your chat, and then I’ll come back with pain meds.”

Light considered his options immense pain, or little to no pain with a blow to his pride. Immense pain it is.

You know what I’m really good, so why don’t I just get going, and you can go on your merry way.”

“Oh no you don’t.’ Gilbert’s arms tensed as he spoke and Light began to get out of his hold with a little more haste. “I think it’ll be better if I just do THIS!” Light squeaked, I mean grunted because he was a genius reaper and genius reapers don’t squeak. As Gilbert scooped him up bridal style and began to walk towards B’s room.

“What the hell, put me down Gilbert!”

“But Light we’re already at the door so why don’t I just open the door and set you down in a chair inside.”

“Screw you!”

“I love you too.” Chuckling Gilbert set Light down in one of the chairs, he then straightened up and leveled a slightly more serious look at Light. “I’ll be back in ten minutes with pain killers, try to say everything you need to by then.” That earned him a glare from Light, to which he only laughed at as he was leaving the room. Light pulled a hand over his face as he settled more comfortably into his chair. He waited there for a few seconds, and then let out a loud sigh and flopped even further into the chair. Light then leaned forward with a grimace, and started to poke Beyond’s face.

“B, wake up...waaakkkee uuuppp...c’mon I’m bored, and need to get out of here before the siren comes back. Ugh.” After getting no response Light threw himself back in his chair then yelped in pain. In an instant Beyond was awake, and try to push himself out of bed. 

“Light is that you, are you okay, do I need to  **end** anyone’s existence, and why am I tied to this bed!” Light blinked for a second as he processed everything Beyond just blurted out.

“Of course that’s what wakes you up, and you’re tied to the bed because you tried to kill Woody’s assistant.”

“I did?” Beyond stopped speaking to shuffle through his memories looking for the one Light brought up. “Oh yeah I definitely did that, in my defence she deserved it.”

“Really and why is that?” 

Beyond opened his mouth and closed suddenly looking sheepish. “Because she told me that permanent damage may have been done to you..?” Beyond trailed off as he braced himself for the inevitable explosion. 

“What kind of reason is THAT! Listen B just because you have trust issues and are ridiculously obsessive,”

“I am NOT!”

“Yes you are don’t even bother arguing. Anyway it doesn’t give you the excuse to kill someone.”

“She said you might not make it!”

“She said it was a possibility! You can’t just kill the messenger!”

“Well in my world you can!”

“Then your world-” “Uh did I come in at bad time?” Gilbert asked pushing the door open slightly holding a glass of water and some painkillers. Both Beyond and Light stopped arguing turning to glare at Gilbert.

“Oookay bad time, I’ll just go.”

“Gilbert wait!” Light moved to get up, he was able to push himself off the chair for three seconds before falling back into it. Ignoring Beyond asking if he was okay and cursing at the restraints Light spoke once more.

“Gil can I have those painkillers now, and can you untie Beyond?”

“What..Oh yeah, definitely. Do you want some help getting up?” Once more Light was faced with a conundrum pain or a blow to his pride. He was about to go with pain when it occurred to him. If he let Gilbert help him up Beyond would be completely pissed off, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything as well. As powerful and reckless as Beyond is even he knows not to piss of a siren.

“You know what I actually do want some help.” 

“Wait, really, well okay.” Light grinned at Gil’s confusion it was obvious that he expected him to protest. Gilbert bent down and threw Light into his arms easily, muttering an apology when he aggravated Light's wounds. 

“So,” Light said slightly breathlessly, despite it hurting less Gil did press on his stitches. “Do I weigh anything to you?” Gilbert stared down at Light and said with an expressionless face. 

“No it's like holding a couple of grapes.” At that Light let out a bark of laughter, surprised that the siren was going along with Light’s plan despite not knowing what it is. 

“As much as I love our conversations Mr. Yagami, I do believe that a bottle of painkillers awaits you.” With that Gilbert adjusted his hold on Light, and pulled out some painkillers with a flourish. “Here you are some of the finest painkillers Woody had on stock, try not to take to many of them.”

“Yadda yadda yadda, just give me the painkillers. I would like to regain my ability to walk.” Light snagged the painkillers out of Gil’s hand, and with some difficulty downed two. 

“Alright you should start feeling those in about 5 minutes, do you want me to stay like this until they kick in or...”

“I'll be fine just lean me up against the wall over there. Besides don't you have a doll to look after?”

“That's not funny knowing Tino he's probably managed to shatter his arm.” Gilbert paused looking worried. “You know I should probably go..” He paused and within a second you could hear a crash that echoed throughout the entire building. “Right now!” 

Gilbert quickly set Light against the wall muttering a quiet apology, and then raced out of the room. Light grinned at the albinos antics. He turned to Beyond grinning at the reapers expression. 

“I wonder if that happens a lot...probably. So what's up with you?” That earned Light a glare.

“Let me out!”

“You are aware I've been horrendously injured right? Let the painkillers kick in and then I might undo the restraints.”

“Might! What do you mean might! First you start socializing with that siren, and now you won't undo these shackles that bind me!”

“What does Gil have to do with anything?” Light asked despite knowing the answer, he was curious as to how Beyond would react. “He has been nothing but a gentleman this entire time.”

“He was being entirely too friendly, you're a child, and he needs to respect that!” Beyond was thrashing now the restraints crackling in protest. 

“Ok, first off have you met Sophia and Eren, Gilbert barely touched me compared to those two. And secondly, I am not a child! I am one of the few rogues to have survived the Slaughter, and I fought in the war between the angels and the fae! B you need to realize that I grew up a long time ago. Besides right now we have more important issues on hand.”

“What issues!? Light you're not making eye contact that means that there's something you're not telling me, Light!” 

“I'll tell you on the way home alright! Let's get you out of these restraints first, the painkillers seemed to have kicked in.” Light bent down with minor difficulty and undid the straps tying B down. When he finished Light didn't even have time to learn back before Beyond jumped out of bed and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“I am so glad you're alright.” That caused Light to smile as he sank all of his weight into B’s hold. He missed this, Beyond’s hug was tight as always and practically lifted Light off the floor, securing him in a hold that some would find commanding and territorial. However Beyond had been doing this since Light could barely walk, and he knew it was B’s way of saying that everything was going to be okay, he had this and Light could let go for a bit. Bringing his arms up he returned the hug full force, and felt Beyond’s arms tighten in response. 

“Okay kid, let's get you home. You've had a long day and we can't have your “ _ parents” _ getting suspicious.” 

“B, please they're not that bad.”

“Not that bad! Light if you were human you'd have issues up to  _ here _ . With the way they raised you. Damn neglectful bastards...” Beyond trailed off muttering to himself about abusive parents and how he's surprised that human girl turned out so well. 

“Then be thankful I'm not human besides, the fact that they are what did you say neglectful works in our favor. At the very least it made my extracurricular activities much easier to accomplish.” 

“You mean reaping souls and traveling god knows where?” 

“Obviously.” Light grinned at Beyond as he snorted. “Listen my back and chest were the only injuries I had, but they're pretty deep, and while the painkillers have kicked in...”

“You want me carry you.” Beyond cut in, his tone flat. He raised an eyebrow and continued his sentence. “I thought that was the sirens job.”

“B, are you going to let me on your back or not.”

“Get on” Light was full on grinning as Beyond bent down allowing him to clamber onto his back. B stood up and moved Light around a small bit. 

“Ready?”

“If you're expecting me to say I was born ready. You should find another reaper.” 

“Okay okay I get it...smartass.”

“And don't you forget it.” Light brow furrowed as he rested his head on Beyond’s shoulder. As he slowly realized the scope of what had happened. A reaper had taken his scythe, his scythe and now it was off doing god knows what. Oh he was so screwed, the havoc that the reaper could wreck wasn't even half of it. That scythe was his main defense against reapers in the fold, without he's as good as dead. Not to mention Beyond is going to be pissed, who knows what B might do. Well who says Beyond has to know, he could just live in blissful ignorance. While Light took care of everything, then again Beyond’s help would make life a lot easier. He tightened his grip on B and ignored the questioning gaze that followed.

“Okay kid, we've made to the grand house of abusive parents, the stop for idiot reapers that like to get hurt is here.......Light you okay...that usually earns me a laugh.” 

“Wha...no I'm fine.” 

“Okay if you say so...hey Light.”

“Yeah?” 

“You're still on my back.” Light jolted and then pushed himself of B’s back nearly falling his mentors quick hands being the only ones that saved his back.

“Light are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I know that B.” Light looked up into Beyond’s eyes, now or never if you're going to tell him do it  **_now_ ** . “I'm fine B, just a bit shaken. I just need a nap and some stronger drugs then I'll be as good as new.”

      “Well if you're sure you're okay.”

      “I'm sure.”

“Then I won't keep you. After all someone needs to go sniffing around the shinigami realm, for the bastards that attacked you.” Beyond gave Light one final glance over checking for anything out of place. When he found no issues Beyond pulled Light into a Light hug. 

       “Stay safe kiddo.”

       “I will.” And with that Beyond turned around and walked back in the direction they came from secure in the knowledge that his ward was fine. With no way of know that Light was as far from fine that one could get.

       When he saw Beyond turn the corner and disappear Light’s entire posture slumped. He turned towards his house and walked inside. Nobody was home. He needed to search for the reaper that stole his scythe, talk to some of his friends that wouldn't tell B what happened, see if the reaper left anything behind. But first-Light’s train of thought was cut off when he let out a yawn, but first he needed a nap. 

Light then reached his room he closed the door behind him, and collapsed on to his bed. Within seconds he was asleep, unaware that a certain reaper had just dropped his scythe into an unsuspecting humans yard.


End file.
